Broken
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: When you dont age- and you have to live while those you care about die- can you go on living? How do you find a way to keep living? Sayori finds a reason to keep living in the most unexpected of ways. - re-write of previous story of mine


So, i had previously written a first chapter- but I have decided to take this in a different direction- and so, rewritten it!

Warning: contains swearing

Hope you all enjoy this new first chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- just Sayori

* * *

Sayori stood on top of the Hokage heads, overlooking the village. Her village. Konohagakure. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her green eyes and just listened to her surroundings. The distant chatter of the villagers. The wind blowing around her. Birds chirping. Everything- in her opinion- was perfect. Opening her eyes, she smiled softly to herself. Looking down to her right, Sayori looked at the head of Hashirama Senju. She missed him; she missed that time period. Though, some of it was bittersweet, she remembered with a frown.

"_Now isn't the time to dwell upon the past though_," Sayori thought, taking another deep breath and looking back out over the Hidden Leaf. A pebble rustled behind her, and in an instant, she was gone. The place she had been- empty- with no sign of her. In a second, she appeared behind her company, a soft smile on her face.

"Hiruzen, it's nice to see you again," Sayori said, as the Third Hokage bowed his head slightly.

"As it is you, Sayori-sempai," his slightly raspy voice answered in reply," Welcome back."

"Glad to be back. I see the village is repairing itself nicely, since the Kyuubi attack 11 years ago?"

"Yes, it took some time- and we are left with a sad reminder, with the absence of Minato- but we continue to grow strong." At the mention of Minato, Sayori's eyes grew soft. She missed the young blonde very much- and missed Kushina as well.

"How is the boy? Naruto?"

"He… isn't the best. The village doesn't seem to be taking to him as Minato planned. They-"

"Despise him."

"Yes." Sayori balled her fists, and frowned.

"I- I need to see him."

"Of course," Hiruzen said, nodding, turning around to her," Any specific wishes?" Even though he was the Hokage- Sayori still held some seniority in the village.

"The main teams- those you deem to be high in rank. Training field. In the morning, 8."

"I will alert their sensei's."

"Thank you," Sayori smiled," Now, I believe I should probably rest some. My previous mission wore me out a bit."

"Very well- rest well, Sayori."

"Thank you, Hiruzen. Make sure to get some rest yourself." With that, Hiruzen was alone; the spot where Sayori had previously stood was empty once more.

0o0o

The next morning, Sayori watched from her spot on the tree. She had been there for almost two hours- but she didn't mind. She wanted to watch everyone arrive.

"_It helps me to get to know them_," Sayori thought, and watched as 8 people came into view.

"_Asuma… and is that.. Kurenai? They've both grown up well…_" In the distance, she could see them all chatting, as 4 more people came onto the field.

"_Green jumpsuit. Guy- no mistaking that outfit._" Sayori deadpanned, but smiled.

"_It's nice to know some people don't change_." More and more time passed, and at long last, the final person showed up.

"_Always got to be late- eh Kakashi_?" Sayori thought, shaking her head. She waited a few moments, as the wind began to pick up slightly, then the tree branch was empty. The small movement didn't go unnoticed, as Kakashi looked at it out of the corner of his eye. Not even a second later, he defended himself, crossing his arms infront of him, as he was attacked.

"One second there," Kakashi thought, and as the attacker disappeared, he thought," One second gone." Suddenly, guy went flying back, Kurenai ducked and Asuma jumped back- only to be tripped.

"What's going on?!" Naruto exclaimed, watching with wide eyes.

"Sayori-sensai, I know that's you," Kakashi said calmly, placing a hand coolly on his hip.

"Oh?" Sayori said, appearing behind Kakashi," Glad to know I wasn't forgotten."

"We would never forget you!" Guy exclaimed, flashing a smile.

"Oi- you need to practice more," Sayori told him, and he deflated.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sayori- along with Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai and Asuma- all looked over at the blonde. Sakura hit him upside the head and he crumbled down to the ground, holding his head.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan- that hurt," Naruto pouted.

"Tch," Sasuke muttered, looking off to the side, ignoring his team. Wordlessly, Sayori walked over to the blonde, and leaned down beside him. Placing her hand under his chin, their eyes locked. Blue looked into green. Sayori began to stand up, and Naruto followed, subconsciously.

"You're Naruto, eh? I've heard about you," Sayori told him; he was oddly silent, as he wasn't used to being treated so kindly. Sayori suddenly took a step towards Naruto- and he expected to be hit; he was shocked, his eyes wide, as instead, the kunoichi placed her hand behind his head, and rested her head next to his. Everyone around watched, shocked, as she hugged the blonde kid that everyone seemed to despise.

"It's nice to meet you, again, Naruto," Sayori whispered, her eyes closed.

"_How he looks just like Minato_," she thought, a soft smile on her face. Stepping away from the boy, she looked around at all the kids.

"So, these are the ones that we are entrusting the future of the village to, eh?" Sayori said, as she walked over to 3 of them- looking at each of them.

"These are some of them, yes," Asuma nodded.

"Don't tell me- InoShikaCho," Sayori smiled.

"How'd you know?" Ino asked her.

"You look very much like the previous generation- no doubt, your fathers?"

"Yeah," Choji said, as Sayori nodded and moved on to the next three.

"Hmm… Inuzuka," Sayori remarked, looking at Kiba and Akamaru, then to Hinata," Hyuuga, and… Abarame."

"Yepp!" Kiba smirked, and Akamaru yapped happily. Moving on, Sayori came to the fourth team.

"I am sorry to say- I only know Hyuuga… who might you two be?"

"Tenten!"

"Rock Lee!" Sayori smiled, as she processed the boy looked the spitting image of Guy when he was younger.

"Very well- and our final three- Naruto…. And...?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"And you are…" Sayori said, as the raven-haired boy looked back at her.

"Sasuke Uc-"

"Uchiha," Sayori finished, and he just stared at her. Her heart jumped, but she kept her cool.

"Very well-" Sayori said, walking back over to the adults; turning around, she continued," If any of you can guess my age- then you are safe."

"Safe from… what?" Sakura asked.

"From me kicking your ass."


End file.
